One Really Bad Morning
by DisneyFreak010
Summary: Waking up to, what seems to be like, a typical day in the underworld...turns a bit sour when Hades gives Meg a "special" assignment. And to make things worse; nothing is going as planned! This is one, really bad morning for our little Megara. (*One-Shot*) I Own Nothing.


**((Hey Ya'll! *waves* I just wanted to post something so you guys know I'm not dead yet. I actually wrote this a while ago, so please forgive me for all the errors. Also as a side-note to my wonderful friends and reviewers: "If you've commented on something I've written or sent me a private message; I "will" comment back as soon as everything calms down and I have a moment to actually give you a descent reply. You guys are amazing, and I love ya' so much!" Okay, I hope you enjoy this terrible little one-shot. Have a blessed day! :D))**

"Meg? ...M-Megara?" _Panic asked softly, trying to wake the still sleeping young woman. She wasn't a morning person so-to-speak, and Panic was afraid of her. He gulped fearfully, and scurried behind Pain._ "I-I can't do it...sh-she's always so gr-grumpy in the morning!"

_The pinkish colored demon rolled his eyes;_ "What are ya' talkin' about? Meg's ALWAYS grumpy!"

"Well," _Panic replied._ "You do have a point there. But i-if one of us don't wake her up soon...H-Hades is gonna be REALLY mad!"

_With a shove, Pain stepped away from his friend._ "Better get 'er up then." _He ordered. Although Pain wouldn't admit it, he was afraid of Meg too. The green imp's eyes widened, as he let his mouth drop._ "Wh-Why do I have to do it?!" _Pain shook his head;_ "Nu-uh...I aint wakin' her up!" _Panic gave his friend a sly smirk, and placed his hands on his hips._ "Why? You scared of a little girl?" _He sing-songed mockingly. Pain scrunched up his round button nose in response;_ "No!" _And with a wave of his scrawny green arms, Panic gestured towards Meg._ "Then...prove it."

_Just as Pain was about to retaliate, Meg had already woken up to the sound of their bickering._ "Would you two morons SHUT UP?! You're giving me a head-ache, and I haven't even got outta bed yet." _She groaned, sliding to the edge of her...rock. Meg lived in the underworld now, it's wasn't like Hades would actually give her decent living quarters._

"Ohh, you're awake?" _Panic cheered a bit to happily for Meg's taste._ "The boss wanted to see ya'...he said he had a _special_ assignment for ya'!" _Pain added. _

_While slipping on her sandals, she gave them a quizzical look. "What kind of special assignment?" They both shrugged simultaneously with an 'I dunno', and then bolted out of her room. Rolling her violet eyes, she pulled her hair back into it's normal pony-tail and changed into her purple chiton. With a sigh escaping her lips, she thought to herself; I wonder what worm-breath wants me to do today. Nothing good, I can be sure of that._

**"Ahhh...Nut-Meg? Just the minion I wanted to see!"** _Hades allured, eyeing the Grecian beauty. At the moment, Hades was pacing around his map shaped table accompanied by; Clotho, Atropos, and Lachesis. (Otherwise known as The Fates.) _

"What am I doing this time, oh oneness?" _Meg asked just cutting to the chase, and looking at the figurines spread across the map. Lachesis sneered;_ "Ha! Looks like the newbie's already caught on to your b-"

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah...I've got her potty-trained and everything, now can we move along?"** _Hades interrupted, focusing back to his table. Newbie was now Meg's forever nickname for the tallest Fate, even though Meg had been in the underworld for almost 2 years. _"Gladly...I'd like to get this done and over with." _Atropos answered with a flick of her tongue._ "You and me both." _Meg whispered back only to have the smallest Fate nod in agreement with, what seemed like, a smile._

_Hades sighed...having The Fates on his newest recruit's side, didn't pan out too well in his mind. They had already warned him about this specific young woman being either "your key to success, or...your ultimate depress." But in simpler, non-rhythmic words...Meg was either going to help him in the greatest way possible, or betray him beyond belief. Analyzing her, she didn't seem like the "noble" type. She had grown a bitter hatred towards practically everyone and everything she encountered._ **"So, here's the deal...remember that centaur I was tellin' you about? The Fates have just informed me 'what' his weakness is."** _Hades stated, placing his spider-like hands together._

_Meg looked across the board again, and lifted up the figurine of a half horse, half man hybrid._ "Nessus...the river guardian?" _She answered, placing the figurine down; having heard Hades talk about the centaur as if listening to a broken record._ **"Bingo! Now...wanna guess what sir Nessus' weakness i-"** _before giving a second thought, Meg reported back with a firm "no", and Hades only smirked devilishly at his purple-eyed beauty._ **"Ohh...but I think you do, my flower."** _Hades began, spinning around her; weaving his fingers through her thick, auburn curls._ **"You see, Nessus...has a weakness for beautiful, young women."** _His smirk then widened as he felt Megara tense, and let out a deep, depressing sigh._ **"So, this is what you're gonna do for me. FIND Nessus. Use your...womanly charm."** _Hades ordered, outlining Meg's figure, only to have her swat his hands away from her body. He then slid his formerly swatted hands on her shoulders, and leaned close to her ear._ **"****You WILL convince him to join my team...Or-****" **_He then tightened his grip, warning her with a small amount of heat aspiring from his palms. Meg held back the urge to get away, the heat from his hands and his breath slithering down her neck was practically unbearable, but she held her ground._ **"****I think you get the picture? Do I MAKE...Myself...clear?****"** _He hissed. Megara gave the god of death a subtle nod, and he slowly let go with a wicked grin plastered to his face._ **"Good answer, babe. And to show my gratitude, and what an incredible boss I AM...I'm gonna take two...YEARS...of your sentence." **

_Within ten minutes, Meg was ready. Hades opened the portal to the above world, and gave her a final, passing glare. Once through the portal, Meg looked around to see she was in a forest. Nearby, she could hear the sound of a water-fall clashing against the rocks. She walked forward and saw the monstrous beast, she assumed to be Nessus, sleeping beside a large tree. Even from her spot at least twenty feet away, she could hear his snoring well over the waterfall. With a roll of her eyes, she thought to herself ...What a charmer._

"Ne-ssus?" _Megara whispered seductively, flicking him on the nose. The centaur snorted, scrunching his face as he tried to wake up. At first he was mad that someone dared waking him, until he saw 'who' did so. Nessus grinned, revealing his sharp teeth. In three seconds, he stood on all fours, towering over twice his newly found guest's height._

_He chuckled._ "What's a pretty dame like you wonderin' about these woods, huh?" _He asked, putting a clawed finger under Meg's chin. She teasingly backed her head away, lowering her smoky eyes._

"Thought I'd-" _Meg began, pausing to 'examine' Nessus as if she was attracted to his ugly mug._ "Come to propose a...little deal with you." _She finished, biting her lip and looking back to his face; having seen enough of him already._

"Anything for you, darlin'." _The centaur breathed, lustfully admiring her from head to foot. She had extremely enticing curves, rosy red lips, rare violet eyes, and hair that draped down her back into a spiral curl. How could I possibly say no to this? He thought._

_Megara laughed quietly to herself. I've got him now...men can be such pigs! Makes my job THAT much easier._ "Have you ever considered...using those muscles to good use? And by good, I mean-" _She smirked, knowing she had already had him, but paused once more to extend his curiosity._ "damnable, hell-raising evil?"

_The centaur only grinned wider, but pretended to think about her question._ "Well if I haven't before...you've got me thinkin' about it now. What are ya' proposing?"

"Well you see, my boss...wants you on his side. Taking over Olympus will need all the help he can get." _Meg replied. She then heard the centaur snicker;_ "Olympus you say? And what boss of yours has the gumption to do that?"

_Although she wanted to groan to the thought, she answered with a fake smile._ "Hades...lord of the underworld. Perhaps you've heard of him?" _Her smile almost grew to the beast's frown._ "Alright look, sweetcheeks...I don't want anythin' to do with Hades."

"Why...you scared?" _She asked rasing a suspicious brow. Nessus looked like he was about to choke to her question._ "No!" _He reported defensively._ "But I aint stupid. I won't just join some god's team...especially the god of death's!" _He bellowed, crossing his arms over his chest. A thought then came to his thick head, and his smirk regained form._ "What's say, we get a compromise in play?" _When Meg shrugged, and gave him a nod, he continued. _"I'll join...on one condition."

"Yeah, and what's that?" _She questioned. Before she could think, Nessus grabbed her by the arm, and brought her close to him._ "...You."

_Terror washed over Meg's face, he was a lot stronger than he appeared. Somehow, she managed to get her arm out of his hold, and made a run for it. As he tried grabbing her for the second time, Meg screamed. She could tell Nessus didn't want to reason, and being that pinhead's wife was the last thing she would ever do. The river made it's way past her ankles, and it was difficult running through the water. The hem of her dress didn't help much, especially when she tripped because of it. Had she been going any faster, she might have face planted, but that was the last thing on her mind right now. Looking back, Nessus was right on her heals. Barely at a trot, he was just teasing her; letting her think she could possibly get away._

"Not so fast, Sweetheart!" _He chuckled, grabbing her by the waist with just one hand._ "Ugh! I swear Nessus, put me down or I'll-" _Or I'll what?! Meg thought, only to try kicking him in the face; which of course was a failed attempt. _

"Ha, I like 'um fiery!" _He sneered, bringing Meg closer. And boy, did someone need a breath-mint!_ "How 'bout a kiss...just to ugh, seal the deal?" _He suggested, eyeing her clearly viewable cleavage. Leaning in with puckered lips, Meg shielded herself with her arms._ "You don't know what you're...you're-"

"Hault!" _Came an unknown voice. Both Nessus and Meg glared at the man standing before them, trying to be heroic no doubt. Nessus wasn't amused even the slightest._ "Step aside two legs!" _He ordered, challenging the human with his size. And what's_ _Wonderboy__ gonna do, huh? Compromise with a centaur?! Meg cynically thought to herself, already having enough man-handling for one morning. _

"Pardon me my good, ugh...sir!" _The mystery hero began. Oh gods! He's trying to reason with him?!_ "I'll have to ask you to release that young-"

"Keep moving junior!" _Meg barked. He looked floored, stammering on his words._ "Lady. But you...a-aren't you...a damsel in distress?"

_Meg huffed in annoyance._ "I'm a damsel...umph...I'm in distress!" _She muttered, still trying to free herself._ "I can handle this!...Have a nice day." _She finished with a sarcastic smile, which again, made the young man look utterly confused. _

"Ugh...eh-hem, ma'am...I'm afraid you may be to close to the situation to realize-" _he started to say as he unsheathed his sword, but was simply thrown into the air by Nessus, or should I say, punched. Well, this has certainly been a terrible start to my day. Not only did pip-squeak here mess up my deal with Nessus, I'm gonna have to tell Hades! Oh yeah...he's gonna 'love' this. _


End file.
